creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XXNobbleXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don't Trust Him page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 16:47, July 26, 2012 Is dont trust him orginal your story? Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag (talk) 17:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes this is my original story, why? And I accidently made like 5 of them because all of them were posted weirdly this is the original http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Trust_Him_(Orginal) XXNobbleXx (talk) 17:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. Glad I could help! :) Hope to see more works from you soon! Rainbow~Pariah (talk) 17:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) First off, you should read the message at the top and add the pasta to the Article Listings page before you get blocked for a day. Second, what seems to be the problem? Erebella has fixed the problem for me, but my CreepyPasta is original, so I need to add it to user submissions, and how do I do that? XXNobbleXx (talk) 15:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Just got my page in the User Submissions, thanks for your help! XXNobbleXx (talk) 15:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 21:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) @Sloshedtrain I thought you only had to add it to either Article Listings or User Submitted? Because I have added it to user subbmissions XXNobbleXx (talk) 21:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions is optional. Article Listing you have to do it. Sloshedtrain (talk) 21:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so sorry about this. I just started on this website, I did read everything on my Talk Page and I gues I just didn't get it. I hope this is the last time something bad happens with me >.< XXNobbleXx (talk) 21:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 07:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC)